1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic material injection molding, and more particularly to a method for polychrome plastic material injection molding.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional method for polychrome plastic material injection molding normally by injecting polychrome plastic material into moulds respectively in turn in pattern of linear line production or multi-workstations. However, this conventional method is only fit for mass production and time consuming in changing the moulds. The world market demand is diversification-oriented, so the present producers prefer the miniature machines and coupling with the utilization of human intelligence, such that will be advantageous in flexible, easy for updating, and facilitating in small production. The pattern of linear line production or multi-workstations derived from the conventional method requires a great space and a plurality of injection molding machines, so it is impossible for production in small quantity and a number of disadvantages are caused: such as the moulds should be replaced in a given time and it is time-consuming to do it. Furthermore, giving a rise to a plenty of transportations. That is to say, by the conventional method, it's impossible to produce polychrome plastic objects only rely on single set of machine.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional method for polychrome plastic material injection molding.